


Glad You Came

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Pines Family Bonding, glad you came, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night under the stars in a clearing and no one could ask for anything more because they had everything they need right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls or it's characters nor the song referenced in here. I merely own the plot and most of the OCs.

The sun goes down, the stars come out.

The Pines family are in a field looking up at the stars. Ford occasionally points out constellations and Stan will tell the story for the constellation if either of the kids aren’t excitedly telling the story of if he remembers it.

In Stan’s lap is his four year old granddaughter- Stanley- while in Stanford’s lap is the two year old Louise and the recently adopted six month year old Jacob lays in his travel chair giggling as Dipper and Mabel play with his hands and feet. On a blanket not too far from Ford’s, Fiddleford and Tate are telling each other stories and catching up as they’ve been doing for several years.

The other part of their group- Soos, Melody, Pacifica, and Fiddleford’s wife, Gina- were getting the refreshments for everyone.

“My turn,” Wendy says while sitting down between the younger set of twins and playing with Jacob’s feet. “Hey, there, buddy.”

Stan can hardly remember a nicer night… though there was that one night on the beach he could vaguely remember.

He and Ford were about six at the time and their Ma and Pa had decided to take them night swimming to get it out of their system during summer vacation. Ford ended up being carried on their Ma’s hip and Stan got to ride his father’s shoulders. They ran into their Uncle Sam and ended up playing chicken fights. At one point Uncle Sam had to leave because his wife’s water broke while she was visiting her girl friends. Sometime after that they ended up in their parents arms as they swam out into deeper water. That had to have been the first time he’d ever heard his father laugh.

He shakes his head and thinks, _All that counts is here and now._

Ford lies on his back and tosses Louise in the air and catches the giggling toddler with a large grin on his face. He absolutely adores his grandniblings- every single one of them.

He never thought he would ever have such happy moments again. To spend time with his family and his brother. It was a nice change. From the time he met his niblings his universe would never be the same.

“I’m glad you came, dudes,” Soos says while helping Melody carry over some drinks.

Pacifica struggles a little with her drinks and Gina takes an extra one in her hands, earning a grateful look from the former blond.

“Of course we’d come,” Dipper says.

“We may not all be blood, but we’re family,” Gina reminds with a smile.

Stan had adopted Soos for his birthday some years back and everyone was ecstatic (a lot of people said “about time”).

Soos smiles. “Yeah… c’mere, mijo, time for you to get some food.”

Soos picks up the whining baby boy and holds him in one hand and making the formula with the other.

“Here, let me help,” Stan says to his daughter-in-law and helps the pregnant woman sit in her chair.

“Thanks, Stan,” she says with a smile once she’s settled and squeezes his hand gratefully.

“Any time, hun,” he says while affectionately squeezing her hand back.

Stanley hops over to her mom and asks, “Can I feel the baby?”

“Yes, you can feel the baby,” Melody says while taking her daughter’s hands and placing them on her stomach.

Stanley’s eyes light up. “She kicked me! Grandpa, she kicked me!”

Due to Soos and Melody’s running girl streak, they’re assuming this one is a girl, but they want it to be a surprise.

Stan chuckles. “Yeah. Won’t be so cute once she’s outta your Ma’s stomach.”

“C’mere, Louis,” Wendy encourages, holding her hands out to her honorary niece. “Don’tchu wanna hang out with your cool auntie instead?”

When Louise shows negative interest in going over to Wendy Ford rolls his eyes. Louise seemed to be very picky in who she went to.

Ford quietly says to his grandnibling, “I think you hurt Auntie’s feelings. You should go over and spend time with her.”

Louise takes a moment and looks over at a pouting Wendy and then runs over to her and hugs her. “Hi, Auntie!”

Wendy hugs her. “Hi, Louise! Guess what?”

“What?”

“Thaaaaaa tickle monster’s here!”

Louise squeals and giggles when Wendy takes to tickling her mercilessly while laughing herself.

“Ley!” Louise squeals.

“I’ll save ya!” Stanley says and goes to aid her little sister by jumping onto Wendy’s back.

Wendy shakes her off and tickles each girl with a roar. “I’m the tickle monster! Rawr!”

“Ganpa!” Stanley and Louise squeal.

“I’ll save ya, girls,” Stan says and heroically picks up Wendy with one arm and shouts, “Run to safety!”

Stanley takes his sister’s hand and runs behind their mother. Meanwhile Wendy pretends to fight her former boss and acts like she’s still trying to get the kids.

Stan waves his hand in front of Wendy’s face.

“Ah! You cast a spell on me!” She says dramatically and goes limp in his arms from “fainting.”

“Whoa, ease up, you’re heavy,” Stan mutters while trying to keep her up with the one arm.

Wendy straightens up and “hits” him and he falls back. “Ha! I got you!”

Stan “shoots” her and then throws her over his shoulder. “Make a nice sash! Well, your devilishly handsome grandpa’s saved your tails.”

The girls laugh and clap at their performance and the two bow for their young audience.

Meanwhile Ford’s putting up wards to make sure they stay out of sight from any beings with ill intent.

“Turn the lights out now,” Dipper says while going for the bright lamps. “I think we’ll see the comet better that way.

As the others turn off the lamps, Fiddleford bounces Jacob in his arms after the baby finally got around to him and says, “Yer gonna be a handsome young fella when you get older.”

Jacob takes his hand and tries to nom on his fingers.

Tate settles down beside his father and holds out a drink. “Drink it when you can… can I see the lil’ munchkin?”

Fiddleford chuckles and gently hands over the baby boy to his son before taking a sip of his beverage.

It’s nice spending a little time with his loved ones- after all time is slipping away from them. So… to stay here, with them, he’s very glad he came.

Gina sits down beside him and takes Fiddleford’s hand in hers. He leans over and kisses her cheek lovingly. He laughs when Louise falls into the woman’s lap.

“Hi, Louise,” Gina says while kissing the girl’s cheek.

Ford stands off to the side looking at everyone being merry and happy. Soos and Melody are taking quietly while he rubs her feet, Stan and Wendy are playing some game against Mabel and Stanley, Tate is cooing over Jacob, Fiddleford and Gina are entertaining Louise, and Dipper is strumming something on his guitar.

His heart’s practically overflowing with joy and love for the people in this clearing. Only three of them may be blood, but this was a true family if he ever saw one.

“Papa Ford, halp!” Stanley shouts.

He grins and jogs over, picking up his grandnibling. “I gotcha! I’ll protect you!”

“That’s right! Me and Grunkle Ford will protect you!” Mabel cheers.

Dipper continues to strum away at the guitar and smiles at the scene before him.

He begins singing quietly with a smile on his lips,

“ _The sun goes down_  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I’m glad you came  
I’m glad you came.”

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to the song for days, this was bound to happen.


End file.
